


Табак и хмель

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Вечер пятницы, Токио, Гинза.





	

Поехали, говорили они. Будет круто, говорили они. Когда еще выдастся такой шанс, говорили они, оставляя невысказанным – с твоими-то новыми подопечными. Не то чтобы Кейшин был против, ведь им правда давно не удавалось устроить забег по токийским клубам. В итоге: вечер пятницы, Макото уже успел подцепить себе веснушчатую девочку и куда-то исчез вместе с ней, Юске отправился отрываться на танцпол, а Кейшин сидит у бара, потягивает пиво и смотрит на народ. Двое барменов то расходятся к разным концам стойки, то встречаются посередине, чтобы устроить шоу, синхронно смешивая коктейли или вместе наполняя один бокал. Девушки восторженно пищат, когда две руки, едва соприкасающиеся на стекле, подталкивают к ним напитки. Хотя отсюда танцпола почти не видно, Кейшину лень пересаживаться. Еще немного, думает он, но в этот момент на освободившееся рядом место протискивается высокий парень. Кейшин встречается с ним взглядом – и тут же делает жест бармену. Парень, забрав свою бутылку, улыбается и салютует.

— Спасибо. Куроо.

— Укай.

Кейшин заметил его в толпе, когда они только пришли и озирались, пытаясь понять, что где. Тот танцевал недалеко от прожекторной стойки, разноцветные лучи вспыхивали в растрепанных черных волосах, стекали по складкам тонкого пуловера, и Кейшина, кажется, пришлось оттаскивать к бару чуть ли не на буксире. Сейчас Куроо еще не отдышался, в нем бурлит музыка и движение, но он присаживается на соседний стул, хоть и барабанит пальцами по стойке немного нетерпеливо, в такт биту.

— Я тебя здесь раньше не видел.

— Я не из Токио, — отвечает Кейшин, пытаясь на ходу определить, как вернее всего удержать Куроо хоть на пару минут. – А ты часто бываешь?

— Да, у меня тут знакомые, — тот ставит подбородок на ладонь и рассматривает Кейшина, чуть склонив голову набок. – Ты решаешь в уме задачку из молекулярной физики или пытаешься понять, что я пью?

Ну да, из-за сосредоточенного выражения лица Кейшину прилетало уже не раз. Он хмыкает, но звук получается влажным – надо бы откашляться – и, к его удивлению, зрачки Куроо вдруг расширяются почти на всю радужку, а сам он придвигается ближе, и им обоим больше не приходится повышать голос.

 

Очередная песня – любимая, наверное, — все-таки отвлекает Куроо от разговора, но их бутылки уже почти пусты.

— Ты танцуешь?

— Я еще не столько выпил, — пытается отмахнуться Кейшин, но Куроо уже вскочил и протягивает руку.

— Да брось, идем.

Давнишняя волна увлечения брейк-дансом не прошла мимо; Кейшин не танцевал серьезно уже очень давно, но большая часть его движений тянется с тех времен. Он бы, может, и ограничился каким-то минимумом, только рядом с Куроо невозможно стоять столбом. Тот чувствует музыку, свое тело и – что еще хуже – тонкую грань между сексуальностью и вызовом. Даже на забитом танцполе Куроо умудряется держать ровно ту дистанцию, которая раздражает недостаточной близостью, сохраняя при этом невидимый контакт; он проводит рукой по предплечью Кейшина, на долю секунды задерживаясь на локте, мягко ведет бедрами, раскручивая это движение до разворота плеч, не отводит взгляда – и Кейшина затягивает центробежная сила, он подается вперед, оказываясь почти впритирку. Следующий выдох Куроо щекочет ухо.

— Мне становится не очень комфортно танцевать.

— Мы можем это исправить?

Куроо смотрит куда-то в сторону лестниц, ведущих на второй уровень.

 

Оказывается, за теми прячется служебный выход. Куроо достает связку ключей, отпирает дверь и показывает – «заходи». Значит, не просто знакомые, а хорошие знакомые, думает Кейшин. Пока они поднимаются, перешагивая по две ступени, дверь защелкивается сама; через несколько пролетов, на верхней площадке Куроо открывает еще одну, и Кейшин выходит на крышу, в теплую летнюю ночь. Внизу и вокруг них – шум и расплывчатые огни Гинзы. Щелчок, звон ключей – те, кажется, остаются в замке – и Куроо обхватывает Кейшина сзади, притискивая к ограждающей площадку сетке. Кейшин поддается на секунду, дурея от контакта, от теплого, чуть пряного запаха и быстрых укусов, но тут же выворачивается, толкая Куроо к стене. Тот смеется открыто, немного задыхаясь. Так удобнее целоваться, вот только джинсовая куртка мешает, и Кейшин послушно выпутывается, в награду получив сухие, теплые ладони под футболкой. В джинсах уже очень тесно, хочется поскорее от них избавиться; Кейшин трется о Куроо, чуть отступает – но тот тянется бедрами, скользит вниз по стене, не отрывая лопаток, прогибается в пояснице. Подол мягкого, чуть великоватого ему пуловера сбивается, открывая широкий ремень на поясе низко сидящих джинсов и косточки, выступающие над плоскостью бедер и живота. Кейшин сглатывает и кладет руки на этот пояс, большими пальцами разглаживает тени на коже, борясь с желанием – пока что – прикоснуться к ней губами. Потом поднимает взгляд; Куроо смотрит с усмешкой, бровь заломлена, в глазах – удивление и вызов. Который Кейшин не может не принять.

— Надеюсь, ты не занимаешься плаванием, — он намерен оставить свои метки.

— Можешь не стесняться, — отвечает Куроо и выдыхает, когда Кейшин раздергивает пряжку ремня.

 

Куроо нельзя назвать громким – или он слишком хорошо помнит, где они находятся, — но Кейшин подстраивается под низкие стоны, которые становятся довольным, почти напевным хмыканьем. Руки осторожно ложатся ему на макушку, перебирают пряди, потом цепляют ободок, и тот с легким стуком валится на землю. Челка падает Кейшину на глаза, но Куроо снова удовлетворенно мычит, тянет за волосы. Кейшин не против – слишком занят тем, чтобы хорошенько распробовать Куроо и удостовериться, что синяки с его бедер не сойдут как минимум неделю. Он проводит ладонями по бокам Куроо, забираясь под пуловер; тот выгибается в руках, позволяет вбирать глубоко, наконец отдает инициативу – и черт, как же это хорошо. Кейшин чувствует легкую дрожь в напряженных мышцах, разгоняющееся дыхание; чужие ощущения передаются ему, электризуя и распаляя. Хочется скорее довести Куроо до разрядки и в то же время наслаждаться им как можно дольше. Кейшин пытается дать им обоим передышку, занявшись украшением тазовых косточек засосами, но Куроо чертыхается и резко подается вперед, в оглаживающую его ладонь, как явно хотел сделать уже давно. Кейшин и сам не может долго ждать: снова прослеживает языком вены, и Куроо стонет в голос, приложившись затылком о стену. У Кейшина срывает крышу – он насаживается ртом на член Куроо, из груди поднимается голодный звук, услышав который, Куроо всхлипывает, замирает на мгновение – и кончает.

 

Кейшин обнимает его за колени, не дает завалиться назад и старается не показывать совсем уж откровенно свое желание прижаться щекой к оливковой коже. Наконец Куроо успокаивается, легонько отталкивает его и протягивает руку, помогая подняться.

— Моя очередь, — и Кейшин снова слышит то же чистейшее удовольствие, что было в теплом, долгом «хмм», показывавшем, что нравится Куроо особенно.

Кейшин, конечно, долго не продержится, и Куроо это прекрасно понимает. Опустившись на колени, он быстро разбирается с болтами на джинсах и, не тратя времени на ерунду, забирает в рот, тут же соскальзывая обратно, быстро и с силой. Колени у Кейшина дрожат, он думает – ну хоть минуту… но Куроо вдруг останавливается, проходит по стволу нежными почти-поцелуями, и этого внезапно так мало, что Кейшин пытается заставить вернуться к первоначальному ритму – вот только Куроо хватает его запястья и впечатывает в стену.

Он продолжает чередовать темп и силу, каждый раз подводит Кейшина к самому краю – и не отпускает; опыт это или талант, сказать сложно, да и какая, к чертям, разница. Невозможно двигаться, мелкая кирпичная крошка впивается в кожу – а Кейшина волнует только, что ему не дают вцепиться в растрепанные пряди, и что он не видит, закрыты ли у Куроо глаза.

И кто знает, на сколько у того хватит выдержки, но тут Кейшин вспоминает реакцию на свой голос.

— Куроо, — хрипит он, откашливается, и пальцы на его запястьях сжимаются крепче. Кейшин, наверное, несет какую-то чушь, он уверен, что кожа на руках содрана, что синяки сегодня останутся у них обоих, но продолжает говорить — и Куроо сбивается, едва слышные стоны отдаются у Кейшина во всем теле. Паузы уже не имеют значения, потому что он не может удержаться на краю.

— Я сейчас… — выдыхает Кейшин, но Куроо отпускает одну руку, чтобы сделать короткий приглашающий жест, а потом как-то по-особенному проводит языком – и у Кейшина коротит в мозгу.

Теперь он знает, как ощущает себя компьютер после перезагрузки. Куроо тоже тяжело, сорванно дышит, упираясь лбом Кейшину в колени – кажется, он хотел отстраниться, но не смог. Кейшин осторожно высвобождает вторую руку, все еще прижатую к стене, и сползает на землю. Ему наконец снова видно лицо Куроо, и тот очень старается вернуть свою усмешку.

— Телефон скажешь? – ух ты, таким хриплым Кейшин бывает, пожалуй, только с ангиной; плечи Куроо снова вздрагивают.

— Ты часто болеешь? – спрашивает он в ответ и смеется.

 

Несколько дней – и наполненных весьма интересными снами ночей – спустя Кейшин приветствует Наоя, раскланивается с Некоматой-сенсеем, пока не обращая внимания на игроков, потихоньку начинающих разминку. Поднимает взгляд от своих схем и видит, как два капитана пожимают друг другу руки. Его Савамура – и Куроо, в ярко-красной куртке и мешковатых штанах, со спортивной сумкой через плечо. На Кейшина обрушивается лавина: кусочки той ночи, образы из снов, фантомные ощущения на кончиках пальцев. А потом он холодеет от первой внятной мысли.

Вот это я попал.


End file.
